Neptunia Doujinshi (Dimension Shift Mk 2) Twisted Shifter
by Murasaki Kiyoi
Summary: After Murasaki death Neptune trap herself in the Basilicom and Nepgear all of them tried to help her get over with her own curse that Neptune blame only herself that she fail to save her friend. If people who don't know please read the part one of the story [Dimension Shift] in order to know the season 2 story. And currently now Murasaki was being sent to another dimension


Introduction Season 2

Author discretion:

Thank you and please give some review in my new story. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Storyline Description:

After Murasaki death Neptune trap herself in the Basilicom and Nepgear all of them tried to help her get over with her own curse that Neptune blame only herself that she fail to save her friend. If people who don't know please read the part one of the story **[Dimension Shift]** in order to know the season 2 story.

[Day 68: Planeptune's Basilicom]

Neptune trap herself in the room and Nepgear and the rest of the goddess remain silent in the living room without saying a thing and they all look at each other. They have a lot of word and things that they wanted to say but nothing comes out from their mouth and Nepgear place pudding in front of the room but Neptune didn't even come out and eat. She only traps herself in in Murasaki's room. Historie fly around all the goddesses she want to comfort all of them but none of them want to say anything.

"Noire-san, Blanc-san and Vert-san please help Neptune"

Historie said but none of the goddess reacts.

"I will go"

Plutia said and stood up from the area and walk in front of Neptune's room.

"Nepu-chan please come out and eats something"

Plutia said and she keeps on knocking the door. Neptune did not reply and she sits inside the room. Neptune looked at the god's memories and remembers the scene that Murasaki died in front of her and he wish that Neptune will fight for her own country.

"Kiyoi, you are not here how could I protect a country when I cannot protect a friend"

Neptune said and hugs a plushie toy that Murasaki give to Neptune when he comes back from going out with Nepgear. (Remember to that Neptune keep this plushie well it is the hardest the I played in the game centre….. please remember me when you are with this plushie) Murasaki said and smile which engrave that moment in Neptune mind.

"Kiyoi….. I want to talk more with you, I want play with you, live with you, I want…."

Neptune said and she was about to cry and suddenly Iris Heart blast open the door.

"Nepu-chan, Come over here"

Iris Heart said and pulls Neptune out and flies away from Basilicom.

"Where are you bring her"

Historie said but Iris Heart did not say anything.

[Plains field in Planeptune: Outskirt of Planeptune]

Iris Heart throws Neptune down onto the ground.

"Plutia what are you doing"

Neptune shouted and stood up from the ground.

"Don't you know when to get a grip?"

Iris Heart shouted.

"I love Nepu-chan, but this kind of Nepu-chan I really hate it, Nepu-chan no Neptune fight me"

Iris Heart said and dives down.

"SHUT UP WHAT DO YOU KNOW… Console Processor Unit"

Neptune shouted and transform into Purple Heart. Purple Heart clashes her katana with Iris Heart whip blade.

"You never meet him….. How do you know who much he means to us?"

Purple Heart shouted and pushes Iris Heart back.

"That is why, I only meet him once and it is before he died but didn't you forgot what he said"

Iris Heart said and put energy into her high heels and dash forward and push Purple Heart back and Purple Heart stop and started remember the moment where Murasaki said that he want to Neptune to be happy and live on for his seek too.

(Neptune, promised me, live on and improve Planeptune)

Purple Heart think and her transform revert and she knee down on the ground and her tears overflow. Neptune's pain and everyone around there can feel it, because it is really a great lost to them, a friend who is irreplaceable and Iris Heart walk towards Neptune and hug Neptune.

"It's okay, to lose someone important, just that don't keep this feeling away from you and be true to yourself"

Iris Heart said and Neptune cried out and hugs Iris Heart.

"I miss Kiyoi, I want to talk to him more, and fulfil all promised we make when I was still an idol and play around a lot with him… but he isn't here anymore…. He no longer here"

Neptune cried and Iris Heart reverts back to Plutia.

"I know….. Nepu-chan please comes back to us the old Nepu-chan who is always with us"

Plutia said and Neptune nodded her head.

[Day 74: Planeptune Murasaki's room]

Neptune sits at the Basilicom alone. She looks at Murasaki's Laptop and the she turn on the laptop and there is a video in the laptop.

"This is"

Neptune said and browses the video and files that she found a lot of information of Murasaki and the god memories that it can recreate god but there is only low chance of success rate and failure might even cost her life.

"Kiyoi….. You are still alive"

Neptune said and looks at the god's Memories that she makes it as her choker.

[Day 1: Another Dimension (Japan)]

Someone who looks like Murasaki was found in an alley and he was injured badly and a girl who looks like Neptune and Nepgear found him.

"Who is he?"

Neptune said.

"Onee-chan today is our first day of transferring into (Hyperdimension High School) please be faster or else we will have bad record"

Nepgear said and Neptune looks at him.

"Let's help him"

Neptune said and asks Nepgear to assist to carry Murasaki up.

"Ehhh…. Onee-chan we are going to get bad record if we bring someone into the school"

Nepgear said.

"Nep Jr, don't worry I am the dorm head so it is okay to bring him in back to dorm"

Neptune thumbs up and Nepgear shook her head.

"No"

Nepgear said and Neptune took out goddess memories and put on her chest.

"Console Processor Unit"

Neptune changes into Purple Heart.

"Let carry him back"

Purple Heart said and carries Murasaki on her back.

[Dorm named: Planeptune]

Purple Heart put Murasaki down on the bed and she took out tower and place on Murasaki head and Compa come into the room and check his pulse and it was abnormal.

"Nepu Nepu, his heart beat is abnormal"

Compa was shock and looked at Purple Heart revert her transform and she look at Murasaki.

"Ehhhhh, don't worries, help me tell teacher I am not going to school today then"

Neptune said and Compa left the area.

"Nepu Nepu please explain to IF-chan later because she will be angry"

Compa said and Neptune has a chill down her spine.

"Compa please help me to explain to her"

Neptune begs Compa and she smile.

"Of Course I will help you"

Compa said and left the area.

"Hmmmm….. He looks kind of cute and he also looks like me"

Neptune said and poke Murasaki face and he start frowning and shook his head.

"Neptune….. Stop….. Poking….. me"

Murasaki murmured and resisting Neptune.

"Hahaha….. Tsun Tsun"

Neptune said and keeps on poking. Murasaki open his eye slowly and look around.

"Neptune, why are you here"

Murasaki said and look at her.

"You seem like you know me"

Neptune said and still poking Murasaki. Murasaki rubbed his eye and look at Neptune. (Don't say I am in Another Dimension) Murasaki think and looked at Neptune. Neptune smile and Murasaki give a force smile face. (This is bad…..) Murasaki think and he looked at his hand. (I lost large amount of my God power) Murasaki think and he feel that he most of his power he cannot feel Gehaburn and Violet Heart with in him. (Is it this world there is no country or goddess or Violet Heart died in the battle?) Murasaki give in a deep thought about his loss of power.

"Oi, are you okay"

Neptune asks and Murasaki look at her.

"I am fine, thank you for saving me"

Murasaki said and Neptune shook her head.

"Cause from now on you are going to be enslave by me"

Neptune said and point at Murasaki.

"Ehhhhhh…"

Murasaki shouted and stand up.

"This is the item that slave would take"

Neptune said and put a choker and God Memories crystal hang on his neck.

"What is this?"

Murasaki ask and touch the choker.

"Don't touch"

Neptune shouted and grabs Murasaki hand in time.

"Why"

Murasaki said.

"If you touch it… I will be scold"

Neptune said and someone open the door loudly.

"Neptune-san, please go to school"

Historie open the door and fly into the room.

"Histy, good morning"

Neptune said.

"Why there is a man in this room"

Historie said and point at Murasaki. (Who is this guy his aura seems to be abnormal not only that he seems to be very powerful but he lost his power) Historie looked at Murasaki.

"Historie, he is my classmate he just transfer to Hyperdimension high school today and he is not feeling well so I bring him here and rest and I just write finish his letter of becoming our dorm mate"

Neptune said and sent the mail out to Historie.

"Neptune-san please don't always do things out of the sudden and your parent's will be worry about you"

Historie said and Murasaki was shock (Neptune have parents' and this is a school) Murasaki think and Neptune smile and give a peace sign to Murasaki and Murasaki smile.

[Dorm area: Murasaki room]

Neptune brings Murasaki into his room. (This is more like a house than a room) Murasaki think and Neptune pass Murasaki a card.

"This is your room card and I am this dorm leader (Murasaki Neptune) and Historie is this dorm advisor, if you got anything please ask me and Historie but better don't ask me"

Neptune said and smiles happily.

"There is living room, bedroom, washroom, gaming room and kitchen this place is very big"

Murasaki said and walk around and Neptune gives him a detour around the place of Murasaki's new room.

"Well but our dorm is the weakest and least share dorm, not only that Kurosaki, Midori and Shirogane dorm is so big like a house in their area but ours is only just an apartment"

Neptune said and dark aura release out and Neptune felt sad. (Kurosaki it must be Noire, Midori it must be Vert then Shirogane must be Blanc and Murasaki is Neptune so all of them possess a Japanese name in this school) Murasaki think (Their area are bigger, don't say this school is a town size or something) Murasaki think deeper.

"Kurosaki dorm is like queen house area, Midori is like Mansion and Shirogane one looks like mini-castle… Not like mine, my place is only apartment….."

Neptune when depress and Murasaki pat her head.

"I will help you increase your share and make your place bigger"

Murasaki said and Neptune felt happy that Murasaki cheer her up.

[Walk way in the school compound]

Suddenly Murasaki knock onto a girl who is twin black hair in a high school shirt but her uniform looks different from Neptune and her uniform is black in colour and Skirt is blue checked.

"Ouch,"

She shouted and falls down and Murasaki tried to help her up and she slap away Murasaki hand and she give Murasaki a deadly stare.

"Don't touch me"

She said and she stands up.

"Noire"

Murasaki said and the girl looks.

"Oh, looks like you know my name and from your uniform you must be Planeptune's dorm"

Noire said and looked down on Murasaki.

"Noire-sama this fool should be punished"

Some boys from Lastation's dorm arrive.

"Wait"

Noire said and she wanted to stop them.

"Well want to pick a fight"

Murasaki said and they took out their god memories and it all turn into a weapon. Murasaki look and he took off the choker and look at the god memories.

"Don't say you don't know how to used it"

They laugh at Murasaki. (This looks like the my old God Memories) Murasaki think and put the crystal on his chest and imagine.

The God Memories glow and Murasaki and a weapon was from out of the God Memories. It changes into a blade like Gehaburn but the shape looks more different and the colour of the blade is more pure and light.

"You have picked a fight with me, don't regret it"

Murasaki said and he swings the new form of Gehaburn.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING… A new student can form such a cool weapon"

They shouted and Murasaki start smiling.

Add-on:

[Murasaki learn: CPU also means HDD]

[Neptune (Idol) learns: Revive Murasaki?]

Neptunia (PP) Shares:

Planeptune: 25%

Lastation: 25%

Leanbox: 25%

Lowee: 25%

Neptunia (Hyperdimension high school) Shares:

Planeptune: 10%

Lastation: 30%

Leanbox: 30%

Lowee: 30%

Author Description: This story is now switch that Murasaki have fallen into a high school world and Murasaki was in a situation that he lost his god power but just receive a new source of power from Neptune dorm and he was now fighting Noire's dorm people who is also her fans.

Author thoughts: I don't know this story is good or no but I suddenly just want write a high school battle and I am quite happy about writing it but this is only just one chapter for the time being I need more Review and optioned from you people and I will think more about the new story and tried to work hard for it. Please give some comment and if got any question of doubts or PM me I am free to answer all you questions.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


End file.
